Talon Peak
Talon Peak (神鳥の岩山, God Bird's Rocky Mountain) is a mountain at the northeast end of Angara and is just north of Kolima Forest. It can be accessed by going right from Kolima Junction. The Mountain Roc roosts at the top of the peak. It is a dungeon in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. The Djinni Puff can be obtained here after defeating the Mountain Roc and then by using Crush on the lower right area so that you will be able to drop down to get it. Walkthrough After entering the first screen of Talon Peak, climb the tree straight ahead and jump off to the left. Jump left to the next tree and climb down to reach the chest with a Cookie inside. Go back and cast Cold Snap to turn both of the puddles to the right and the northwest of the rightmost tree into ice pillars, allowing you to climb up the tree and hop your way to the ladder portion of the wall. After climbing it, you will be on an elevated portion of the mountain right of an earth pillar; cast Move to move it one tile right, slide down the cliff slide, and then climb up the wall ladder that the earth pillar was previously blocking. Move the earth pillar left four tiles so that it lines up with the incomplete wall ladder near the left end, then climb the wall ladder to the right, deposit yourself onto the earth pillar to the left, and hop left to access the chest with the Aura Gloves. Climb back in a northeastern direction until you are at the base of a long wall ladder blocked by a boulder at the top. Hop left and follow the winding stairs to the boulder, and then use the Crush Psynergy on the boulder to remove it and gain access to the next screen. In the second screen higher up on the mountain, follow the path right until you get to two earth pillars grouped next to each other. Move the right pillar two tiles right, and Move the left pillar one tile right, so that climbing the wall ladder on the left lets you hop right across them to get to the chest containing the Sylph Rapier. Go back down and move the right earth pillar back left one space, and this allows you to climb up the incomplete wall ladder. Follow it until you reach one shaky portion on the wall with a bird's talon print on it - you will get dropped down onto a small platform below. Cast the Grip Psynergy to traverse the two Grip spires to your right, and then cast Growth on the plant at the rightmost edge of the screen and climb up the ivy ladder it turns into. Grip the left Grip spire at the top, then slide down the cliff slide at that spire, and Crush the boulder you land next to. A new linear path left is created for you, at the left end of which is another plant to cast Growth on. Use the ivy to climb your way left and up into the next screen at top, grabbing the Psynergy Stone along the way if you need it. At the top screen of Talon Peak, the route linearly leads you in a counterclockwise direction until you are facing right toward a red, hanging extension from the left end of the screen. Have whoever has the Slap Glove equipped cast the Slap Psynergy on it. Then climb up to the platform at the northwest to where the red extension is now hanging, and while it is within range, Slap it again. Climb back down and slide down the newly created cliff slide, and obtain the Roc Feather. Now attempt to exit the screen; this triggers a very long and story-relevant cutscene, which leads to the boss battle with the Mountain Roc. Defeat it, and after you regain control, pick up the Magma Shard, and enter the opening and pick up four more of these in the small purple area. Another long cutscene plays out here. After this, exit out of the doorway to the top, and then climb down to the lower right and Crush the recently-cracked edge of the cliff to expose a cliff slide. Sliding down this lets you battle and earn the Jupiter Djinni Puffto the left. Now that you have everything, cast Retreat to leave Talon Peak, and go back to Kolima Village to talk with Vande. Items * Aura Gloves: Higher chest at the beginning of the mountain. * Cookie: Lower chest at the beginning of the mountain. * Sylph Rapier: In a chest in the second area. Category:Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Category:Places in Angara